


Ikaw Ang True Love Ko

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Calendar Girl Kyungsoo, Celebrity!Kyungsoo, F/M, Fluff, Girl Kyungsoo, Office Boy!Jongin, PLEASE WAG NIYO BASAHIN KUNG AYAW NIYO NG GIRLSOO
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Shookt ang netizens matapos maiproklama si ex-PBB housemate Kyungsoo Doh bilang bagong calendar girl ng Tanduay!
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Ikaw Ang True Love Ko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaichocosoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/gifts).



> Para kay tine na matagal ko nang utang! Last year pa 'to dapat nung birthday niya haha. May nasulat na ako actually that time kaso di ko natuloy kasi nawalan ng inspiration. Tapos lagi kasi niya ako kinukulit sa calendar!soo. Tapos brining-up niya ulit lately so ayun na-guilty na ako ang tagal na ng utang ko sa kanya hahaha kaya ito nag-isip ulit ako ng bagong plot for it na hindi ganun kahirap isulat at ito yung naging bunga.
> 
> Pasensya na at boring ito. May pattern na talaga yung pagsulat ko ng stories kung mapapansin niyo especially when it comes to my girl!soo fics na lagi ko talaga ipagtatanggol ang mga kababaihan hahaha at kay jongin ko na lang napapakita how a man should treat a woman. Lez go ghorlies!
> 
> As in boring 'to Tine kaya wag ka mag-expect masyado huhu. I tried my best at sana mapasaya kita! Sorry ang tagal bago ko 'to natapos huhuhu
> 
> yung title nito sobrang random wala kase ako kwenta sa pag-title ng fics >.<
> 
> Disclaimer: Hindi ko po fetish ang girlsoo. Sunod, di Ko hinihiling na maging babae si Kyungsoo. Pangatlo, work of fiction ito. FICTION OKAY? KATHANG ISIP PO.

> **LOOK: Kyungsoo Doh is Tanduay's 2020 calendar girl**
> 
> MANILA-- PBB's ex-housemate Kyungsoo Doh is Tanduay's 2020 calendar girl.
> 
> Doh made her revelation earlier this day on her Instagram post which has her photo in a bikini along with the teaser video as the liquor brand's newest endorser.
> 
> Prior to Kyungsoo, actresses Yixing Zhang and Lu Han posed for the rum brand's calendar too.

Tumaas ang kilay ni Jongin nang marinig ang ilang kalalakihan sa opisina na pinag-uusapan si Kyungsoo Doh.

Marami naman din kasing nagulat sa bikini photoshoot ng dalaga dahil nakilala ito sa PBB bilang nation's angel. Innocent looking at may pagka-conservative sa mga suot nito. Kaya naman nag-trend din si Kyungsoo dahil sa unexpected reveal nito bilang bagong Tanduay's calendar girl.

"Ang ganda ni Kyungsoo..." Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Chanyeol habang nag-iiscroll sa Tanduay website ng mga litrato ng newest brand endorser ng alak.

"Kahit ako nagulat din pre. Laki ng dibdib. Nagparetoke kaya yun?"

"Di yun nagparetoke. Malaki naman na talaga dibdib nun sa PBB pa lang. Conservative lang talaga mag-damit."

"Ganun? Ang sexy no? Yeol, ikaw ah, napaghahalataan ka talagang mahilig sa malaking boobs."

"Gago!" Tawa na lang ni Chanyeol bilang sagot sa mga kasama.

"Pati pwet laki rin eh. Pwede labanan yung kay JLo."

"Nag-pipilates kasi yun kaya ganun."

"E, ba't parang ang dami mo atang alam tungkol sa kanya, Chanyeol?"

"Syempre, crush ko yun PBB pa lang."

"Crush niya kasi malaki boobs."

"Gago ka talaga, pre!" Sagot niya habang tatawa-tawa rin.

"May jowa na ba yun?"

"Wala. Wala naman nababalita." Sagot ni Chanyeol sabay buntong-hininga. "Pero kung may pagkakataon lang ako makilala siya, liligawan ko talaga yan."

"Malay mo naman may pag-asa." Di mo alam kung sarkastiko ba ang sagot kay Chanyeol o hindi. 

"Ma-MMK pa ako no? Office boy, pinaibig ang isang calendar girl!" 

"Jackpot ka kapag nangyari yun! Laki pa naman boobs! Mga tipo mo."

"Gago puro kayo boobs parang kayo di kayo mahilig sa malaki ah!" Bwelta niya sa mga kaopisina at nagtawanan sila.

Napailing na lang si Jongin sa pwesto sa sulok, kunot ang noo at habang tinitingnan ang mga litrato ni Kyungsoo Doh sa kanyang monitor.

Siya ay napabuntong-hininga na lamang at sinara ang tab ng article patungkol sa dalaga.

* * *

Pagsapit ng lunch, habang nasa pantry si Jongin at nagtitimpla ng matamis niyang kape dahil ayaw niya ng mapait at maarte siya sa inumin, biglang pumasok si Chanyeol at ang dalawa pa nitong ka-close sa opisina. 

Baguhan lang kasi si Jongin sa kumpanya kaya wala pa siya masyadong nakaka-close sa ibang programmers tulad niya. At isa pa, halos lahat lalaki sa department nila.

Tumabi si Chanyeol sa kanya at nilapag ang cellphone nito sa tabi bago magtimpla ng kape.

Ilang saglit lang ay binuksan ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niya at doon bumungad kay Jongin ang bikini photo ni Kyungsoo sa Tanduay. Wallpaper at lockscreen na iyon ni Chanyeol.

Napataas na lang muli ng kilay si Jongin at sumimsim sa mainit niyang kape. 

"Ganda ng lockscreen at wallpaper mo ah? Sino yan?" Usyoso niya sa katrabaho na magiliw rin naman siyang inentertain ng sagot at kahit alam naman niya kung sino ang nasa litrato.

Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang cellphone at pinakita sa kanya ang laman ng gallery nito na panay pictures ni Kyungsoo sa Tanduay. Mukhang bagong saved kani-kanina lamang.

"Kyungsoo Doh, pre. Di mo ba 'to kilala? Sa PBB. 2nd runner-up. Sayang hindi nanalo pero artista naman na kaya panalo pa rin siya. Ganda no? Sexy pa. Crush ko yan."

"Crush niya kasi malaki boobs!" Asar ng isa na may pinapainit sa oven na binatukan naman ng isa pa at sinabing, "Puro ka boobs, kanina ka pa. Paulit-ulit!"

"Manahimik ka nga, Wonho!" Kunot ang noo ni Chanyeol pero pabiro lang iyon dahil tropa tropa sila sa ipisina. Pero bumalik muli si Chanyeol kay Jongin at ibinada ang mga litrato ni Kyungsoo sa Tanduay. "Naku pre, kapag nakakuha ako ng kalendaryo nito ni Kyungsoo bibigyan din kita. Lahat kayo dito bibigyan ko. Support natin si crush."

Tumango lang si Jongin habang sumisimsim ng kape. "So crush mo nga kasi malaki boobs?"

"Pre naman, crush ko yan PBB pa lang. Hindi lang dahil sa maganda siya tsaka sexy. Mabait din kasi yan si Kyungsoo. Chill lang na mahiyain tapos magaling pa magluto. Basta bet na bet ko talaga siya sa PBB nun. Tanda ko pa nga apat sa mga housemates nun may crush sa kanya. Tapos di siya awkward. Basta ang cool niya na ang cute na maganda, sexy, sino ba hindi magkaka-crush sa kanya." Monologo ni Chanyeol na ikinangiti ni Jongin kinalaunan.

"Buti naman at hindi boobs habol mo sa kanya."

"Sus, bonus na lang yun na sexy talaga siya. Crush mo na rin ba, pre?" Tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol na sinagot lang niya ng pagkibit-balikat sabay ngiti na hindi mo mawari kung ano ang kahulugan.

"Balik na ako." Sabi na lang niya sa kanila bago lumabas ng pantry at bumalik sa working station niya dala ang mug ng kape niya.

* * *

Nang makauwi sa kanyang condo sa Mandaluyong, abala si Jongin sa pag-FB, Twitter at Instagram. As usual, trending pa rin ang mga litrato ni Kyungsoo Doh na ngayon ay pinagpipyestahan ng maraming lalaki.

Binasa niya ang mga komento ng netizens sa mga litrato ng dalaga gayon din sa teaser video nito sa IG at Youtube na rin.

> Ang sexy 💦💦💦😜
> 
> Pwede na rin pang FHM! 💦
> 
> Ganda naman sarap jowain 😚
> 
> Wow ang seksi mo lodi luwang luwa na yan ah 😛😛😛
> 
> sarap kain pepe ngak

Umusok ang ilong at tenga ni Jongin sa nabasa at inexit na ang social media platforms na tinitingnan niya.

Isang notification ang nag-pop sa screen niya.

**Forever** 💖

_Baby lapit na ako pasensya na late :(_

Agad siyang nagtipa ng sagot.

_Ok lang, By. Nag-order na rin pala ako ng food. Chicken wings? Para di ka na magluto makapagpahinga ka na_ 😘

**Forever** 💖

_Bawi na lang ako sayo bukas ah? Natagalan kasi ako dito sa shoot :(_

_Ok lang yun :) Love you, baby 😘😘_

**Forever** 💖

_Love you more~_

Ngiting-ngiti si Jongin sa reply na natanggap.

(灬♥ω♥灬)

At nagkontesan na sila sa pagsend ng kaomojis, emojis, at stickers sa Telegram.

* * *

Pagkabukas ng pinto ay siyang pagtayo ni Jongin mula sa inuupuan.

Alas otso y media na nang dumating ang kanyang kasintahan na nakatira rin sa condo unit na tinutuluyan niya.

Ang totoo niyan, live-in na silang dalawa simula nitong nakaraang buwan matapos maipundar nilang dalawa ang hinahangad na condo unit na ito.

Isang yakap at masayang ngiti ang salubong nila sa isa't-isa, kasama na rin ng isang matunog na halik sa labi.

Yakap ni Jongin ang girlfriend sa maliit na beywang nito habang nakakapit naman ang babae sa palibot sa kanyang mga balikat.

Humimas si Jongin sa kanyang tyan. "Gutom na ako."

Ngumuso ang dalaga. "Sorry ulit natagalan ako. Late na kasi nag-start yung shoot. Lika na kain na tayo. Kumain na ako kanina pero kakain pa ako ulit."

Tumungo sila sa kanilang kusina.

"Kakain ka ulit? Sigurado ka ba?" Sabay hagod ng tingin ni Jongin sa katawan ng kasintahan. "Hindi ka ba mapapagalitan kapag tumaas timbang mo?"

"Hindi no. Tsaka lahat naman ng kinakain ko pupunta lang naman sa dibdib ko o kaya sa pwet ko. Kain na kain na. Chicken wings pa binili mo, nagki-crave ako niyan nung isang araw pa." 

Natawa si Jongin sa sinabi ng girlfriend at pinasahan niya ito ng plato. "Kaya nga chicken wings din inorder ko kasi naalala ko yan yung hinahanap mo nung Lunes."

Tabi sila ng pwesto at nagsandok na sila ng kanin para magsimula na kumain.

Maniwala man kayo o hindi, dalawang takal ng kanin ang mayroon si Kyungsoo. Himala talaga ang pagkakahubog sa kanyang katawan dahil malakas man siyang kumain, sexy pa rin naman.

"Hinay hinay lang kumain..." Paalala ni Jongin sa kanya habang masaya na tsumitsibog si Kyungsoo ng manok.

"Ah." Udyok ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin ngumanga at sinubuan niya ito ng manok at kanin.

Pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang labi at ngumiti sa kanya. "Kain ka ng marami. Ayokong patpatin boyfriend ko." Asar ng kasintahan sa kanya dahil five years ago, patpatin lang si Jongin, pero iba na ngayon dahil malaman na siya at lalong lumapad pa ang katawan dahil sa pag-woworkout.

Kung hindi lang marumi ang kamay ni Jongin dahil sa pagkakamay ng pagkain, pipisilin niya ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo bilang ganti sa pang-aasar sa kanya.

Kyungsoo. Tama ang inyong hinala, si Kyungsoo Doh, ex-PBB housemate at ngayong calendar girl ng Tanduay ang kasintahan niya ng mahigit na sa dalawang taon simula nang makalabas sa bahay ni kuya si Kyungsoo.

Simple lang naman ang love story nilang dalawa. High school lovers na sila na nag-break din pagtungtong ng college para magpokus sa kanilang pag-aaral. Pero huminto si Kyungsoo nang magka-financial problems ang pamilya nila dahil kailangang operahan ang ama niya sa puso. Kaya para makabawi sa gastusin, nag-audition si Kyungsoo sa PBB kung saan isa siya sa mapapalad na naging housemates ni kuya.

Hindi man sila, iisa pa rin naman ang sigaw ng kanilang mga damdamin. Kasa-kasama ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa lahat ng pangyayari sa kanyang buhay maganda man o hindi. Isa pa, nakikita ni Jongin na si Kyungsoo na lang ang tanging babae na mamahalin niya, wala nang iba kaya pinangako niya sa sarili na maghihintay siya gaano man katagal. Hihintayin niyang maging ready muli si Kyungsoo na ipagpatuloy ang relasyong pinutol nila noon.

Hindi rin naging madali kay Jongin ang pagpasok ni Kyungsoo sa PBB house dahil sa mga panahong iyon niya nasubok ang sarili. Naging kalaban niya ang sarili dala ng insecurities lalo na nang may nagtapat ng damdamin kay Kyungsoo sa loob ng bahay ni kuya. Hindi lang iyon isa, kundi apat na lalaki ang nagtapat ng nararamdaman sa kanya. Pawang mga gwapo, yung dalawa half Filipino, yung isa may maipagmamalaki sa buhay bilang anak ng isang artista, at yung isa gwapo at matipuno dahil isang modelo.

Ano nga bang laban ni Jongin sa mga bigating mga lalaking iyon? Kaya hindi rin naiwasan ni Jongin na makapag-isip na may mahahanap at may matututunang mahalin na iba si Kyungsoo at tuluyan na siyang iiwan nito.

May mga panahon mang nawawalan siya ng pag-asa, hindi siya bumitaw at nagpatalo sa kanyang mga insecurities. Sa kabilang banda, wala rin namang napa-oo si Kyungsoo sa mga lalaking nagkagusto sa kanya. Umani pa nga iyon ng batikos dahil choosy daw umano si Kyungsoo. Pero nang magbitaw ng statement si Kyungsoo kay kuya kung bakit wala siyang sinagot sa apat na manliligaw, tumigil rin ang pambabatikos sa kanya ng publiko at mas lalo pa siyang minahal ng karamihan sa pagiging tapat niya sa pagsagot ng, "hindi naman po sa choosy ako. they're all great guys, pero bakit ko ipipilit ang sarili ko sa taong hindi ko naman gusto? they're all friends, pero hanggang dun lang po yun at sana respetuhin niyo rin po ang nadarama ko."

Syempre, hindi nagtatapos roon ang isyu kay Kyungsoo. Dahil may isang housemate rin ang umaway sa kanya at sinabihan siyang pa-fall at malandi when the truth is, she's just being herself at hindi naman siya mahirap gustuhin.

Tuluyang nanahimik ang isyu sa kanya nang tanungin siya ng isang housemate, "May gusto ka bang iba?"

At sa isang tanong, isang sagot niyang, "Yes" na hindi na dinugtungan pa ng ibang detalye ay doon na naging payapa si Kyungsoo sa bahay ni kuya.

Ang 'yes' na iyon ang pinanghawakan ni Jongin hanggang sa makalabas si Kyungsoo sa bahay ni kuya. At ang 'yes' din na iyon ang magandang regalo na natanggap niya mula kay Kyungsoo matapos ang tatlong buwan na pagkakalaya ng dalaga sa PBB House.

Pero dahil nagkaroon ng mga commercial offers, tv guestings at cameo sa mga dramas si Kyungsoo, pinatos din niya ang mundo ng pag-aartista na wala namang kaso kay Jongin dahil kung saan masaya ang dalaga ay nasa tabi lang naman siya para sumuporta.

Kahit na ang pag-aartista rin ni Kyungsoo ang naging mitsa ng hindi nila pagkakaunawaan sa mga una hanggang pangatlong buwan nilang pagsasama bilang magkasintahan.

Magkasintahang patago muna.

Hindi naman sa ayaw nila ipaalam sa publiko ang tungkol sa kanila. Mutual decision ito para maprotektahan nila ang isa't-isa sa mainit na mga mata ng publiko kaya nagpasya muna silang itago ang kanilang relasyon.

Ngunit kahit sikreto sila, nakakapag-date pa rin naman sila at walang mga isyu na nagsisilabasan patungkol kay Kyungsoo. Marahil na rin dahil hindi naman ganun kaingay ang pangalan niya sa industriya at mas okay na si Kyungsoo roon dahil ayaw din naman niya na tumutok ang lahat sa kanya. Mas gusto pa rin niya sa tahimik na buhay ngunit nagagawa pa rin ang mga bagay na gusto niyang subukan, gaya nga ng pag-aartista.

Pero ngayong lumikha muli siya ng ingay dahil sa pagiging Tanduay calendar girl ng taon, nasa kanya muli ang pokus ng karamihan lalo na't maraming nagulat sa tinatago niyang angkin na kaseksihan.

Matapos mag-apply ng kung anu-anong produkto sa mukha si Kyungsoo, umakyat siya sa kama at tinabihan si Jongin na busy sa cellphone niya.

Nakatagilid si Kyungsoo para kumportableng makita ang pinagkakaabalahan ni Jongin. 

"Wag mo na basahin mga yan. Maiinis ka lang." Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone ni Jongin at tinabi iyon sa nightstand. "Sabi nga ni Baekhyun, wag daw ako magbasa ng comments online. Hayaan ko lang daw yan kaysa ma-stress ako sa mga mababasa kong hindi maganda."

"Ang babastos naman na kasi ng iba porket naging calendar girl ka na. Nag-bikini ka lang may karapatan na sila bastusin ka?" Naiinis na sabi ni Jongin kahit na alam naman niya na wala siyang magagawa dahil hindi niya kontrol ang pag-iisip ng lahat.

Hinayaan lang ni Kyungsoo magreklamo ang kasintahan kaya ang tanging ginawa lang niya ay ang haplusin sa dibdib si Jongin para kalmahin.

"Hindi naman natin hawak ang pag-iisip ng iba. Hindi rin naman lahat may respeto tulad mo. Hayaan mo na yung mga yun. Sa akin ka na lang maging busy." Halik ni Kyungsoo sa noo ni Jongin sabay pakawala ng magandang ngiti bago siya pumwesto sa ibabaw ng lalaki.

Otomatikong humawak si Jongin sa mga hita ni Kyungsoo. Pink na silk dress ang suot nitong pangtulog. May kaiklian rin kaya naman tumataas ang laylayan ng kanyang damit. Bukod pa roon, mababa rin ito kaya nakasilip rin ang cleavage ni Kyungsoo.

"So anong iniimply mong gawin ko?" Taas kilay na tanong ni Jongin kahit alam naman ang sagot.

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo. "Ikaw. Kung ano gusto mong gawin sa akin kaysa mastress ka sa mga comments dyan sa internet."

"Talaga? Kahit anong gusto kong gawin?" Mapang-asar ang ngiti ni Jongin sa labi ngayong bumangon na siya at magkaharap na sila ni Kyungsoo.

Hinawi niya ang buhok ng dalaga at kinipit iyon sa likod ng kanyang tainga.

"Mhm...kahit ano. Hindi na nga kita nalutuan, stressed ka pa sa mga mababasa mo online, kaya reward mo na 'to--" napasinghap si Kyungsoo sa ginawa ni Jongin. 

Iniimply niya na wala namang kaso sa kanya kung hawakan siya ng kasintahan, pero imbis na iyon ang gawin ni Jongin, niyakap lang siya nito nang mahigpit at pinatakan ng halik ang kanyang noo at ilong.

Sinuklay ni Jongin ang buhok ng kasintahan nang yapusin niya muli ito.

"Naiinis ako, Kyungsoo. Bakit kasi katawan mo lang ang pinapansin samantalang hindi lang naman yan ang maganda sayo? Pero gaya nga ng sabi mo wala naman tayong magagawa kung nandun ang atensyon ng tao. Ayaw ko lang na mabastos ka kaya ganito ako. Pasensya na. Ang OA ko ba?" Tumingin siya sa mga mata ng dalaga na umiling bilang sagot.

"Hindi ka OA. Yan ang nararamdaman mo, By. Walang masama kung mainis ka. Mainis ka lang. Kasi kahit ako maiinis rin sa totoo lang kaya salamat kay Baek na binilinan niya ako wag magbasa ng comments online after irelease yung photos at yung teaser video." 

"Kahit sa opisina kanina ikaw ang topic. May ka-work ako may crush sayo. Medyo nainis pa ako nung una kasi feeling ko crush ka lang kasi malaki boobs mo. Inaasar pa siya na mahilig sa malaking boobs. Pipitik na sana ako kanina pero nagpigil naman ako. Pero nakausap ko naman siya tungkol sayo sa pantry. Nagkasabay kasi kami magtimpla ng kape. Alam mo ba na ikaw ang wallpaper at lockscreen niya? Ikaw din ang latest na laman ng gallery niya. Kulang na lang ipakita ko sa kanya selfies natin para malaman niyang off limits ka na. Pero ayun sabi niya bonus lang naman daw na sexy ka kaya crush ka niya. At kaya crush ka niya kasi cool ka daw. Fan mo siya since PBB."

"So okay ka na sa kanya?"

"Mhm. Mukha naman na kasing happy crush ka lang niya. Kaya okay na. Wag ka kang niya babastusin kasi kundi sasabihin ko talagang syota kita."

Kinupkop ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ni Jongin at hinaplos iyon habang natatawa. "Ang swerte swerte ko naman sa boyfriend ko. Ang swerte ko sayo. Napaka-overprotective."

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa mukha niya at hinaplos din iyon. "Syempre, ayokong inoobjectify ka ng iba. Hindi porket libre sila makatingin ng bikini photo mo babastusin ka na. Tumingin lang sila wag na mambastos at kung anu-ano pang kahalayan ang pinagsasabi kundi talaga mapapaamin ako na taken ka na kaya bawal ka na bastusin."

"Gusto mo na ba i-public na natin?"

Sinuklay ni Jongin ang buhok ng dalaga. "I have to be honest pero after ng mga nabasa ko online, oo. Gusto ko na ipagsigawan na girlfriend kita. Na there is this office boy who is in a relationship with a celebrity...na calendar girl na rin ngayon. Pero it depends on you kung kailan ka handa ipublic 'to. Lalo na't nasa iyo ang atensyon ng tao. Maghihintay naman ako. Tagal ko nga naghintay sayo. Ito pa kaya na tayo na?" Magaan ang pagtawa ni Jongin, ngunit katahimikan lang ang sukli ni Kyungsoo sa kanya pero nanatili naman siyang nakatitig sa mga mata nito.

"Alam mo naman na kahit malaman ng lahat na taken na ako, may mga tao pa rin na mag-cocomment ng kabastusan sa akin, By. Hindi na mawawala yun."

"Alam ko." Buga niya ng hinga. "Ang panget pakinggan pero gusto ko na mainggit sila sa akin. Gusto ko makakita ng comment na, 'swerte ni office boy nabihag ang kyungsoo doh!' haha. Pero maghihintay ako, Soo." Ngiti ni Jongin sa kasintahan na may maamong tingin sa kanya.

"Alam mo By, ikaw talaga ang the best boyfriend ever~" At niyakap ni Kyungsoo si Jongin nang mahigpit bago nila pinaglapit ang mga labi sa isang matamis na halik.

* * *

Pansin ni Jongin na kalat na ang mga kalendaryo ni Kyungsoo kung saan-saan. Namataan na niya iyon sa isang tindahan sa compound ng tinitirhan ng kanyang ate, sa isang kainan malapit sa gasolinahan sa Q.C, sa isang junk shop, at ang pinakakakaiba ay sa loob mismo ng truck ng basura kung nasaan litrato lang ni Kyungsoo ang dinikit at ginupit na ang ibabang parte kung nasaan ang petsa at numero para sa taong 2020.

Simula nang sabihin sa kanya ni Kyungsoo ang offer sa kanya ng Tanduay para maging isang calendar girl, ayaw man niyang gawin iyon ng girlfriend, hindi naman niya kayang ipagkait ang bagay na nagdala ng malaking ngiti kay Kyungsoo dahil masayang-masaya talaga ang dalaga na nakatanggap siya ng ganoong offer. In fact, excited pa nga ang dalaga simulan ang photoshoot. Nakilala man si Kyungsoo bilang conservative sa pananamit noon sa PBB, ang di alam ng karamihan ay tuwing pumupunta sila ng beach kasama man ang family, close friends o kahit si Jongin lang ay mahilig talaga magsuot ng bikini itong si Kyungsoo. Hindi nga lang siya nagpopost ng litrato in public except for family, friends and Jongin's eyes only. Besides, kahit anong suot din naman ng dalaga, mapa-tshirt at baggy jeans man yan, ay kitang-kita pa rin ang sexy na hubog nitong katawan--maliit na beywang, mabalakang, at malaki ang dibdib at likod. Fit na fit talaga maging isang calendar girl.

Isa pa, wala naman masama sa bikini photoshoot at magsuot ng mga revealing na damit. Marami lang talagang bastos sa lipunan na makakita lang ng balat ng babae, nalilibugan na agad. Nasa lalaki na yan kung rerespetuhin niya ang babae o hindi.

Pagdating sa opisina na may pagbati ng 'good morning' para sa iilan na naroroon na kasama si Chanyeol, napansin ni Jongin na bakit tila walang imik ang iba sa good morning niya samantalang tuwing bumabati siya sa mga ka-opisina ay binabati naman siya pabalik ng mga ito.

Napatingin siya sa mga katrabaho at may pagkalito sa mukha niya nang makita na nakatingin din ang lahat sa kanya.

Napansin pa niya ang nakarolyo na papel na hugis nirolyong kalendaryo sa tabi ng desk niya.

Wala pa ring umiimik sa mga kaopisina kaya habang nanatiling nakatayo, binuklat niya ang nakarolyong kalendaryo at bumungad sa kanya ang litrato ng napakaganda niyang girlfriend.

May gumuhit na maliit na ngiti sa kanyang labi at tinaas niya ang nirolyong kalendaryo at tumingin sa gawi ni Chanyeol. "Pre, salamat dito ah!" Ngiting-ngiti na sabi niya pero walang imik pa rin ang lahat.

Dahil ayaw niya magmukhang tanga, napahimas siya sa kanyang leeg at umupo na para magsimula na magtrabaho.

Gaya ng nakagawian, kasabay ng pagbukas ng Gmail ay ang pagtingin niya ng news online.

Isang artikulo ang pumukaw ng kanyang pansin.

> **Kyungsoo Doh confirms relationship with non-showbiz boyfriend**
> 
> Ex-PBB housemate Kyungsoo Doh confirmed that she's in a relationship with a non-showbiz boyfriend.
> 
> In an Instagram post early today, Kyungsoo posted an intimate photo with a handsome man.
> 
> Kyungsoo wrote in her caption: _I still fall for you every single day, my love~_
> 
> Netizens were surprised from the sudden post of the actress and to confirm everyone's speculations, a netizen asked through a comment:
> 
> _Your boyfriend?_ 😱
> 
> To which Kyungsoo replied seconds after with _'Yes, my boyfriend ☺'_
> 
> Her post was also tagged to the IG account of the man Jongin whose account is private.
> 
> Aside from this, in our phone interview today with the actress, she revealed that she's already in a relationship for two years now.
> 
> However, she didn't give more details about her handsome boyfriend, but happily said, "We're happy and I'm happy with him. Wala na akong hahanapin pang iba."
> 
> Just recently, Kyungsoo was introduced as Tanduay's 2020 calendar girl. Read details here.

Tulala si Jongin matapos makita ang article. Hindi siya makapaniwala na isinapubliko na ni Kyungsoo ang kanilang relasyon.

Binasa muli niya ang artikulo para kumpirmahin na hindi siya nagdedelusyon, gayun din nang icheck niya ang kanyang IG account para makita ang pag-tag ng girlfriend sa kanya sa post nito.

Walang duda, kumpirmado na nga.

Tulala pa rin at hindi makagalaw sa kanyang upuan, dumaan sa working station niya si Chanyeol na patungo sa water dispenser malapit sa knayang pwesto.

Kumuha ng tubig ang ka-opisina at lumagok nito.

Nagtagpo ang kanilang mga tingin.

"Ah~" Baba ni Chanyeol sa inuming tubig bago bumuntong-hininga na tumingin sa gawi niya. "Pre, ang swerte mong office boy nabihag mo ang isang Kyungsoo Doh! Wala na ako masabi pre."

Tumango ang kaopisina sa kanya at nang makalayo na ay sinabi. "Jongin, sana all!"

At nagsibulungan na rin ang iba ng mahihinang 'sana all'. 

Ngayon, naiintindihan na ni Jongin kung bakit kakaiba ang pagbati sa kanya ng mga katrabaho niya kanina. 

Dahil pala iyon sa relationship confirmation ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Napangiti na lang siya sa saya at pinaikot ang sarili sa swivel chair habang nakatingin sa taas.

Sa wakas ay alam na ng lahat.

Isang notif sa kanyang phone ang pumutol sa pag-diwang niya sa magandang balita. Agad niya iyon tiningnan. May text si Kyungsoo.

**Forever** 💖

_Nabasa mo na ba, office boy? Dinner tayo mamaya ako magluluto. Love you!_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so ayun!! si baekhyun dito manager ni kyungsoo hahaha. salamat sa pagbasa at tine!! sana nag-enjoy ka!!! para sayo ito!!! thank you rin sa pag-inspire sa akin dahil sa mga winner mong girlsoo fics!!!


End file.
